In the midnight hour she cries Nya Nya Nya
by kacamac1
Summary: Story of Koneko and Issei When Koneko confesses what can Issei do to keep him and Koneko on the downlow Lemons and Threesomes rated m for obvious reasons Koneko Toujou X Issei X Harem. Still going strong. also thank you for over 16,000 views!, 16 reviews, 45 faves and 40 followers am so grateful for you guys and i hope for years more support. :)
1. Chapter 1

Just another day under the sun. Except I'm stuck in fucking class yeaaay, not.

"the fuck got you down?" Matsuda asks  
"nothing really, I just want to get some action around here, y'know,"  
"like some porn or what?" Motohama questions  
"I don't know,"

[partner, the cat needs help, I can sense it]

Are you serious koneko needs help  
"guys I gotta go, don't wait up, its a.. Uhh... Club meeting,"  
Fuckin nailed it. I arrive at the club room and Koneko is crying  
"hey *sniff* numbnuts," she says while sobbing  
"Koneko, what's wrong?"  
"Issei, do you...like small boobs?,"  
Why would she ask me that  
"I love all boobs big or small, whether they belong to you or rias or...uhh,"I'm losing it"Asia or Xenovia, because I think that boobs are fuckin awesome,"  
"next question... I guess... Do you like me?"  
I mean yeah of course the cat ears are adorable and you could definitely get me going but is that what you mean.  
"Koneko of course I like you you make my day, you are adorable with those ears and tail and if you were to kiss m,"my lips are pressed against something, koneko is kissing me, she is kissing me in the clubroom if someone was to walk in or jump in I would be the talk of the week but Koneko damn.

 **So yeah first chapter**  
 **There will be lemons definitely**  
 **Some Menagé et Trois yeah**  
 **Rate comment and review**  
 **Blaaow the cat went meow**


	2. Chapter 2

Koneko is really sexy when she is like this how could any fucka pass her up then again noone is me  
Koneko takes off her shirt  
"really, right now?"I ask confused about konekos sudden confession  
"uh-huh,"  
Fuckin adorable  
She puts my hand on her left breast  
"so firm, Koneko, are you sure you want to do this,"  
She doesn't answer just sucks on my neck I hear the door  
"Koneko, fuck hide quick,"  
She doesn't hear me so I grab her stuff and lift her over my shoulder and put her in a shower.  
*turns shower on*  
"hi ise-kun how are you and Koneko," Rias asks me  
"I'm fine, koneko was crying so I turned on the shower was about to make tea before you came in," "Koneko! How do you like your tea,"I shout over the sound of the shower  
"just surprise me numbnuts,"

[partner that was too close if you got caught with koneko rias would have sent you to freakin antartica naked]

Thanks for that I need to hear that off of you  
Wait I have an idea [booblingual]

"is Issei lying to me I hope not because I will find out ill ask him about that 'Bruise' on his neck," Rias' boobs said

I need to distract her

"so Rias about my dress break, what do you think about it,"  
"its pitiful but if you did it in private with me I would be fine,"  
"good to hear *I place my hands on her shoulders and say starting the magic* Rias I need to know can you click your fingers?"  
"No...can you teach me?"  
"'course you just do this * I click my fingers *,"  
"aaaaaaaahhhh, Issei, why?" She asks while she hugs herself not hiding much to my enjoyment.

Back at the Hyoudou Residence- Issei's room

"Back home so comfy so not sound proofed I'm going to have to at some point,"

Knock knock noc noc knock

"come in,"  
"hi, about today I'm so sorry,"  
"don't be, Koneko,"  
"wanna continue from earlier on,"  
"that would be super rad,"she answers

 **Sex in next chapter I need help for sexual words pm me and stuff**  
 **Next chappie after 4:30 GMT +00h**


	3. Chapter 3

"do you have a condom or something?"I ask Koneko  
"no but I'm on the pill,"  
So this is really happening  
"you wanna start?" I ask  
"yeah,"  
She takes of her skirt she is wearing a very cute pair of underwear, white and turquoise, yum.  
Her Shirt is off as well now so not too much of a job for me I guess.  
"can you help me with me with my bra?"  
"yeah, 'course,"  
So her bra is off and my clothes are off  
Here is the best part she cops a feel of Mr. Johnson downstairs.  
"you're really big," she compliments me in a seductive voice  
And she pulls me out of my boxers and her tongue, her tongue is amazing, so small yet so powerful.  
"enough playing, don't you think?"  
I nod  
She puts my member in her mouth and starts sucking  
"Gah, Koneko you're amazing,"  
What she did next was even better she pulled down her panties and slowly put my guy in her gal  
"Nyaaa!" She screams as I pierce her hymen she is so tight.  
"Koneko, you have to be careful,"  
"why?"  
"because I might use my dragon shot in a different way,"  
"I'll pull you out Last second and take the load,"  
Minutes pass and she says  
"Nyaa nyaa nyaa, you're so big Issei,"  
She is passing me energy through buchoujutsu, thank you for being a Nekomata  
"Koneko, pull out ahh ahhh n-now,"  
She pulls out just in time and takes it in the face  
"Ise-kun are you in there,"asks Rias  
"no no no no no," I shout while running around the room with blood on the duvet and a naked fifteen year old girl on the mattress with my cum on her face  
"koneko, hide please, now,"  
She hides under my bed  
"Issei I'm coming in now you're decent right?"  
I jump on the bed and cover the blood while putting some on my nose to male it look like I sprung a nosebleed  
"hey issei,... Why are you naked?"  
"I was uh uh uh, enjoying myself and I heard you, which put a thought about you pleasuring me in my head, that's why I have blood and other hehe fluids on my bed,"  
Fuckin Nailed it.  
"Issei, you shouldn't be doing that, when you have all of these girls around you that would gladly give their virginity to you,"

"I know that, but not all girls would be willing to take the risk of getting killed by trying to hold a baby that has a dragon in his blood, I don't want that to happen to anyone in this house,"

"oh issei," Rias says that then kisses me

 **Thanks for waiting and the sudden good response from the readers, thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

"so Rias what's for dinner?"  
"Udon,"  
"no dodgy magic circle's, right,"  
"okay no 'Dodgy' magic circle's,"  
She gets up and is about to leave when  
"achoo,"says a certain naked little girl under my bed, she has been under the bed naked for about half an hour, she is getting a cold and Rias just heard her sneeze.  
"Shit, I've been naked too long, I need a hot bath, would you kindly leave, pretty please?"  
"ok ise-kun,"  
"thanks also can we have a parfait for dessert?"  
"yeah," she kisses me then leaves  
Click  
Cool she's gone "Koneko, come on out now, your safe-ish,"  
"cool, I need a bath, for obvious reasons," she laughs quietly.

I have just finished my bath, Koneko was really wanting in so she jumped in with me.  
"Issei, what are we going to do about...this," she asks while I wash her back, her skin so soft,  
"we'll just have to keep it on the DL, I guess,"  
"good idea,"  
We get out I check to see if the coast is clear  
"you're fine, go quick to your room and me to mine," I command  
"K,"

At Dinner

So after sex and a bath we have dinner, Spicy Seafood Udon.  
"How is your food?" I ask Rias  
"it's amazing, good job Akeno," akeno smiles back at Rias as she says that  
"I love fish, Nya," Koneko says while I giggle, Koneko looks to damn cute to be human, good thing too 'coz she isn't.  
"what are you giggling at?" Xenovia asks me  
"just Koneko, she's cute,"  
"really!"everyone at the table shouts.  
[You have just dug your grave might as well jump in it]  
What no I didn't just fuck up like that, someone save me.  
"I get where Issei is coming from, be it a little strange to say," says Asia? "she is adorable when she 'nyas' isn't she?" She continues "yes, I guess you are right,"Rias says"well, I speak for all of us when I say this, I thought you liked Koneko more than us or you had sexual intercourse with her before the rest of us, because she was gone for a long time today,"  
"I was training, swear," Koneko speaks up  
Dammmmmmmmmmiiiiitttt, I gotta think of something quickly.

 **He is in the shit now**


	5. Chapter 5

Come on think, Issei, oh got it  
"Rias, everybody, me and Koneko have something to say, we have been training in secret and I didn't want you to know because I wanted to surprise you all," I sob while lying  
Good job Issei, you sexy devil you  
"there's no need to cry though issei," Rias says while consoling me.  
"thank *sob* Rias , waaaa waaaasaaaaaa," I'm taking it too far I'll stop now  
"oi, breast dragon stop crying and listen,"  
"sensei?"  
"you have been cordially invited to Gremory territory for a concert being held by the lovely ladies in this very room, your welcome," Azazel finishes the call and that's it he's gone again  
"Rias did you... Know about this?"  
"well I'am planning it so I guess I do,"  
"Awww bless you demon kings and harem kings alike a concert in my honor, which means cake, partying and boobies,"  
"thank you Rias thank you thank you thank you,"  
"so are you still wanting parfait orrrrr...,"  
"oh yeah please,"

After Dinner

"I'm going to bed, you all comin',"  
"we'll be there in a few minutes," they chant in unison  
I take off my clothes stick on a shirt and some shorts, and all the girls, naked, walk in and crawl on to my bed  
"hehe, goodnight all of you," Rias to my left, Akeno and Asia to my right and Koneko on my chest she's purring gently its adorable but one thing troubles me, this concert, will we be attacked by the Khaos Brigade, Vali you Cunt, you better not attack, especially when I'm enjoying myself.  
"Issei," Koneko whispers  
"yeah," I whisper  
"are you happy you lost your virginity to me,"  
"what kind of question is that? Of course, Koneko, I love you," I say then we kiss each other goodnight.

In the Dream

"Issei make love to us all, please,"  
"ok Koneko," I say as she starts caressing my dragon tail then the others join in  
"oh my fuckin god, you are all the best,"  
"Am I the best as well," I turn around  
"Yuuma, stop destroying my mind your dead, please stop,"  
"aaaaassssssiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa,"  
I wake up with tears in my eyes and my boosted gear out where is my hand?  
"Ise-kun *cough*cough*splutter* stop, please," Rias says while I choke her!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Readers sorry for the Hiatus here is the next chapter of In The Midnight Hour she cries Nya Nya Nya**

Her beautiful crimson hair, that's what I yearned for, ever since I died and was resurrected, by her.  
"Ise-kun *cough*cough*splutter* stop, please," Rias says while I choke her!  
"Rias," I cant move I'm just crying what feels like rocks  
My hand eventually comes loose from her neck, but at this point she has passed out and there is a little bit of blood from her neck and nose, was I really choking her that hard?  
"Rias, *sniff* I'm so sorry, I-I was dreaming about Yuuma and Asia, and also how I couldn't keep her safe like I wanted to,"  
[There Is No Excuse for What you Have Done to My Sister]  
"Sirsechs?" He jumps into the room from his teleport  
"you pitiful Bastard! My sister was choked by you, you perverted mongrel of a devil,"  
"don't talk to me like that, it was a fuckin mistake, SurfSex,"  
He walks up to me I stand up to meet him in the middle of my rather large room  
[Partner I don't like where this is going]  
I know Draig me too.  
"what do you have to say for your self,"  
"I have to say sorry to Rias, not you or any other devil, you Idiot," Sirsechs doesn't look happy. I turn round to be meeted with a lot of girls awake on my bed, they aren't happy either, I back up to feel a lot of force get blasted into my jaw, I pass out at this point but I'm pretty sure I end up in Rias' room.

When I regain consciousness

I have a heavily bruised jaw with blood spouting from nearly every hole in my body.  
"Ise-kun, wake up, I forgive you I saw you stand up to my brother like you were defending my honour, it was very brave,"  
Says a Buxom Beauty.  
"Rias!" I Cry as I jump towards her lips I kiss her, I'm that happy, I feel her trying to lead but my tongue is taking control, minutes pass and I'm on top of her, on the couch making out with her it was blissful  
"he hum," a guy coughs to get my attention  
"sensei," I squeal as I get off of Rias  
"you guys should get a bath and then get ready because, Miss Rias here is planning a wonderful concert in your name, Breast Dragon Emperor,"  
"there is need to chant my screen name, Sensei,""wait Rias, your throwing me a party in the underworld,"  
"a concert, but yes," I am so excited I hug Rias again and run off.  
"Rias-sama you do know there is a good chance the brigade might show up,"  
"I have thought about that is why I -,"  
She whispers in Azazel's ear knowing I might be able to hear  
"that's risky but it could work,"

After My Bath 

"so how is everyone?" I ask the girls in the living room, no answer  
"I'm sorry about this morning, but I had a really, really bad dream,"  
"what happened in the dream?" akeno asked in her unusual moody voice  
"I was Fighting Raynare, well we all were and before I could get to Asia, she died and I couldn't heal her, no one could, I ran up to raynare and started choking her.  
Tears were welling up in every ones eyes apart from Xenovia, who had no idea what was happening, because she was making breakfast  
"I'm sorry Issei," Koneko says while kissing my cheek  
"its ok,"  
"what the hell was that?" Xenovia asks  
"what?"  
"what do you mean what? Koneko just kissed you, I thought she hated you,"

 **I know this is short but I am using my phone so I cant see how much I write**


	7. Chapter 7

**I sincerely apologise for my very long hiatus I feel like the creators of highschool of the dead, jokes aside, im gonna recap for my audience ( you guys) the last chapter. Which was chapter 6. also quickly if you would like to help with the progress of this story through new villains or even plot points then please pm me as this story is yours as well as mine any hoo.**

RECAP 

"what the hell was that?"

"what?"

"what do you mean, what? Koneko just kissed you, I thought she hated you,"

CONTINUATION

Oh shit im so fucked, I shoot koneko a look of dread and despair mixed with a blush, she just recognises what she has done and immediately starts to blush

"well, Issei? Explain" Rias commands as she does whenever she gets jealous

"you see Prez, um im a chick magnet," I say with sweat pouring down my forehead "No you are not, Ise-kun, you are mine," Asia says while blushing in her usual chirpy tone but this time saddened by my exclamation, I droop my shoulders and shed a tear of agreement "I know" I reply. I look up to rias who is about to speak but is interupted by her own thoughts, her face slowly changes from annoyed to confused to shocked as she exclaims "Oh my, I forgot about the concert tonight, I would love to scold and punish you Issei but I have more pressing matters to attend to, I will leave you in the care of Koneko for the time being, while I take Asia, Xenovia, Akeno to collect both Gasper and Kiba to help with decorations and what not." Rias says this all in a stern sensual-esque voice I am very fond of as she steps into Akeno's Teleportation Circle and of they go.

[Disaster Averted Partner] Ddraig says as I nod slowly and turn my attention to Koneko who is lightly twisting in place and avoiding eye contact all the while looking super fucking adorable at the same time. "What were you thinking, Koneko?" I Inquire she looks for an answer that will satisfy my question, I close the distance between us and grab her by her petite shoulders "I don't wanna hear some bullshit answer you think I wanna hear, I don't wanna hear anything actually, don't say anything!" I command, she looks sad in fact there is a collection of tears mustering in her eyes. She finally looks up to meet my loving gaze and tries to smile but a tear falls from her eye, I lift my thumb to her cheek and brush the tear away, after some time, with the same hand I hold her chin "Wha- What are you doing numbnuts!" she says quickly.

"Forgiving you," I reply while pulling her in for a kiss so sweet her eyes lighten up in shock. I finally pull away and blush she too blushes, "we have to be careful around the other girls because I dont wanna die, but since they are not here right now," with my thumb I point upwards, she nods in agreement, I have her consent y'all, yes man I cannot wait to get freaky with kitty Kat Koneko.

UPSTAIRS

"Lets get a little crazier today koneko, could you maybe go full neko for me, if you are ok with that of course?" I ask stumbling on my words.

Without a word Koneko strips down to just underwear and a tail slowly emerges from behind her aswell as two perky ears form her head which is followed by an adorable Nya, i'm standing at the foot of my bed facing my door as koneko is standing at the door, now fully neko and fully naked, she asks quietly "Are you ready Ise-nya?" we both cant stop blushing because we are actually admiring eachothers bodies, I nod, to which she starts to run at full pelt and jumps in to my body firing me into the headboard pretty much, "what am I, dinner, we're not in the Sahara," I say while smiling as I do though she pulls me out of my clothes and climbs aboard the meat Train on its way to Pleasure Tunnel, without hesitation she starts to bounce on me gasping while she does so, she grabs my hands and places one on her left breast and the other on her waist, I start to thrust now knocking her off balance for a second before she regains stability. I start to feel her energy pass through me which is constantly refilling my stamina we continue like this for about an hour and I begin to reach my limit, so does Koneko as her gasping and moans are quicker and louder she must be having an orgasm, my orgasm is about to kick into high gear "Koneko, Should I pull ou-"

"No Nya NYA nya" I keep going till my limit is hit.

"hah ha ah,ahhhhh" I finish as does she "Nya nya Nyaaaaaah!"

 **Next Chapter, Chapter** **8** **, Concert For ME, I hope the Chaos brigade stay the fuck out of the way of all of the luscious Dairy Pillows.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys back again for another chapter of this smutty, fluffy mess I call a story well... it was until yesterday where I actually wrote a semi-decent chapter for you guys including 15,000 or so Views thats awesome anyway enough of my proud father moment and on to the Actual plot chapter where we finally get to go to the concert which I have been meaning to write in for about 6 months.**

Ok that was some great sex, but we're forgetting something very important, so important that if we were to wait too long I could lose my life or even worse my... my... penis

"Koneko, we have to get ready for the concert tonight," I say this to her as we soak in the rather impressively large bath, Koneko nods while washing her hair and intimate area, she is rather quiet compared to earlier, heh heh.

"What is that lecherous face for, Ise-nya?" Koneko notices my staring, i'm guessing by the honorific she gives my name, this is exclusive to nekomatas as Kuroka did something similar a while ago, she does still have her feline attributes showing, as to wash them. I,on the other hand , am still soaking in the bath, I hear movement outside the bathroom door, they can't be back already its only been 2 hours, they surely haven't finishes all preparations for the concert, agh shit they are coming in.

"Nyaaa~~" It's Shiro, Koneko's familiar, thank god, I just noticed both Koneko and Shiro share similar names, I mean Koneko's real name, Shirone, I like Koneko better, meaning Kitten, very fitting, like her, haha.

"Li~ke a glove, Hahaha," I announce

"what?" Koneko asks

"just something I was thinking of, not to worry you, kitty,"

I get out of the bath and go to my bedroom not before kissing koneko on the forehead, I look through my wardrobes for a suit that will suit me and the underworld, red shirt, black suit jacket, black trousers and a red hankerchief. "nah, the kerchief is too much, maybe a tie, a black one preferably," Koneko suggests she walks into my room wearing a white dress with blue floral patterns running up from the bottom of the rather short dress, im not complaining, to top it off she has an adorable shawl with a hood that is matching in design and colour, she looks beautiful I should say something. "Heyy~, you look... awe-inspiring, no I mean beautiful, amazing," I think I fucked it, no wait she's blushing, winning!.

"Thank you Issei, you finally figured out some fashion sense," she says this while I play with my tie, i'm struggling real bad, luckily she comes to my rescue, and looks me in the eye the whole time, "i'm guessing you dont usually wear ties for this reason?" I just nod.

I look into Koneko's eyes for a very long time before she kisses me, she must see im kinda nervous especially for tonight as there will probably be speeches. "I hate speeches!" I say out loud, she falls into me for a hug, "huh, Koneko" I try to continue to speak but she starts to purr, "i love your heartbeat, thats probably why I sleep on your chest every night," Koneko explains, it makes sense actually, she must think she has the best seat in the house so to speak.

SOME TIME PASSES

"I think we have to go now Koneko," she grunts as I say this but I hear teleportation magic, as transport to the party, It's Azazel-sensei, just him.

"Hey kid, you have some sercets of your own im guessing?" he says this as he analyses the situation that has unfolded in front of him, "are you our taxi?" I ask changing the subject. He nods as me and koneko step into the circle.

We arrive at the party in seconds convenient as Rias looks quite pissed off at someone, who?

"Dammit, Guards please remove all of these black balloons, this isn't a goth party, you should all know better!" she takes her job seriously as I think this I hear some guards mimicking her voice, she on the other hand looks livid but beautiful in her dress, Koneko must notice this as she is now looking down at her own bust and sighs, she must be jealous of girls like Rias, I don't know why she should be, she has me, i'll ask her later on, but for now I need some food in my belly, I pat Koneko's head, I get her attention and then smile and thumbs up to her mouthing are you ok, she just nods slightly and walks of to talk to Asia.

"Hey Issei, you are looking very handsome tonight," Xenovia compliments my appearance while walking to greet me, now I know the normal thing to do is to return a compliment but with her dress that revealing I don't know how to respond, "that's an awfully revealing dress don't you think?" I muster the control to avert my eyes to behind Xenovia and catch a glimpse of Koneko, she seems saddened by something, I wonder what, thats another thing i'll talk to her about, my attention is brought back to Xenovia as she waves her hand in front of my face, "Were you even listening?"

"no, sorry, can you maybe repeat that?"

"as I was saying, Asia and I were thinking that Koneko loves you."

"wha- what makes you say that?"

"Easy really, she kissed you this morning and also there was a period of time last night where Koneko was mumbling in her sleep, in fact she wasnt just mumbling she was moaning and well... saying your name, you may not have noticed anything wrong with your clothes but she may have leaked a little of her 'juices' on to your shorts," my jaw drops at this "we men call them wet dreams, but what really? I never knew,"

I thank Xenovia for this information and take myself to where the food is, I begin to eat until I see, loads of sweets and sugary desserts, that I know should bring happy Koneko back, I grab a huge plate load, reminiscent of the box of snacks that were for both her and Gasper, even though I thought differently. I approach her quietly and whisper in her ear "Here you go, something as sweet looking and tasting as you," she blushes at this statement and Asia catches wind of this "Ise-kun, there you are!" Asia jumps into my arms, "Ara ara, That's bold of you Asia," Akeno sneaks up and caresses my shoulders, her breasticles rubbing against my back, boob-on-back interaction, I think to my self, "Issei!" Rias shouts "What are you doing to poor Asia, I'm here for a reason," She follows up with this, Asia's face screws up and she starts to blush, uh-oh "No fair, President Rias, He's mine!" Asia rebukes Rias's comment.

"Right Kiddo's, don't you think its time for the concert to begin, all girls that are performing for issei should probably get back stage, don't you think Rias," Sensei saves my ass once again, as I am now at this point on the floor, with Asia's butt on my face, I start to tap the ground as I start to run out of air, i'm a really shit wrestler. All the girls are now gone.

Up on stage I see Sir Zechs, with a mic, next to him is Lady Grayfia, who is in a extremely revealing dress, what is it with devils and their cleavages.

"As some of you may know there is a certain VIP here in this very room," Sir Zechs begins to talk to the Audience of about 200 devils of the Gremory Territory "My young sister Rias' peerage includes Issei Hyoudou, who is the beholder of the Boosted gear he is also in possession of the Red Dragon, so we should be very grateful for his very being here, anyway here is the Occult Research Club and their Rendition of 'Lovely Devil', take it away girls".

The Girls step on stage and begin to dance, I look to Koneko who is currently singing, you go girl, I never knew she was such a good singer, maybe i'll ask for a personal and exclusive performance.

–- _If you guys want a better representation of this performance, either search up the second ending to DxD new and voila, or think of a mix between the christmas performance in toradora and the 1_ _st_ _ending of DxD thanks for your support also sorry for it being so long since I have uploaded. Je ne_

"Should we attack, Vali?" A hooded figure asks

"No!, let him enjoy the dance,"


End file.
